Bishop
|-| Alien Infection = |-| VSec Leader = General Bishop is the leader of the VEGA Security. He has lead many attempts to suppress the Miner Rebellion, but fighting both the rebels and the Iron Star Company proved too much of a challenge. Bishop was to some extent effective in efforts in quelling the rebellion and managed to create the Amber Army, a large portion of the Iron Star Company's ships corrupted and made to fight for VEGA Security. Ultimately, he was unsuccessful in fighting the uprising as more technologies were stolen, and the numbers of the rebellion grew. He increasingly became irrational and deranged before he was forced to retreat in the wake of a new faction, stepping in to crush the Miner Rebellion and Iron Star Company. It is unknown what happened to him next, but he has succumbed to the alien infection and now leads the Umbra, asking the rebels to take up arms against the Altairians. __TOC__ History Bishop appears to be a VEGA Security chief working for the VEGA Federation. He has been placed in charge of VEGA Security, seemingly, and was responsible for leading VSEC fleets in events/operations: Countermeasures, Reclamation, Emergence, Revenge, all riots, and all VSEC patrols. He is the primary antagonist after Bertram's downfall and the creation of VEGA Security to address the rebel threat. He, like most top VEGA officials or officers, cares little for the rebels and dismisses them as weak and useless. In Revenge event, Bishop claims to have captured Larus, and that the Iron Star Company failed their raids and had their leader killed in the process. That information was completely false, though, as Keres VII made first contact with the rebels after the event, and Larus' market remained open and completely unaffected. Another thing to note is that the VEGA Security portrait seen when battling VSec fleets appears to be of his head. Nearing the Zero Hour event, Bishop announces that VEGA Security is relieved of its duty, and Bishop is stepping down as its leader. Replaced by the Demon Corps. He makes a return in Vector, now in charge of the Umbra. He calls to the rebels to rebel against the Altairians, asking that they join his volunteer militia, with all crimes forgiven in the process. The rebels refuse to sell out their alliance with the Altairians, and their ships clash with his for the first in a very long time. In Pestilence, it is revealed that he has turned the VEGA Processing Complexes into a form of prison camp, for those who have willingly "surrendered" and joined his cause. In Redux, Rhea Dage rescues Keres VII from the Umbra camps. Bishop was furious at this, and was willing to attack the rebels directly at their bases in order to force them to give up their prisoner. In Catalyst, He was at Umbra HQ when Keres attacked in a suicidal attempt to assassinate him. He was able to escape at the last moment because of the chaos that unfolded when strange machines appeared, allowing him to cover his escape. Profile Bishop's appearance is never shown since he is wearing full body armor. He has red/orange eyes. During his operation, he took his role seriously and professionally, he is often calm and cool tempered, detaining rebel miners and such. However, as his efforts became increasingly futile, he began to become impatient and made tactical errors because of his aggressive haste. Towards the end of his termination, he had become insane and rambled about a prophecy involving Blood Amber and the doom of the Miner Rebellion in delirium. He returns in Vector having succumbed to the Alien infection, What remains of his humanity behind his armor is now replaced by a skeletal like appearance similar to General Geir. Blood Amber crystals can also be seen protruding out of his neck as well as torso. Trivia * Bishop is holding a weapon highly similar to the Kriss Vector K-10 in his portrait, a US manufactured sub-machine gun. ---- Category:Characters Category:VEGA Security